


Petals

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finally built up the courage to ask Asami out. </p><p>A short angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To my bestfriend who didn't like me back.

Korra was excited.

Not the type of excitement when you’re in a restaurant, and you see the waiter coming towards you with your food.

No, not like that. But more than that.

It’s the type of excitement where she’s about to ask a girl out to the gala and she’s confident that she definitely will say yes.

Especially when that girl was the beautiful Asami Sato.

Korra’s best friend.

Korra’s first love.

After having a deep talk and getting advice from Bolin, Korra made the decision to finally ask Asami out. It was Asami that she wanted all along. Korra was done waiting. It had to happen.

Korra hurriedly walked up the stairs, a rose in one hand, bumping to a few college students. Her final class had just finished and so was Asami’s. Korra knew Asami’s routine, knowing each other for almost five years. After class, Asami would be at her locker, gathering her things.

Korra finally got up the last step of the stairs and opened the door. But Korra barely had managed to form a step inside upon seeing Asami across the hallway with another man, with Asami’ back facing her.

Korra dropped the rose she was holding. She felt something drop from her left eye, but Korra was too numb to feel anything but the sadness welling up inside her heart.

The man had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Korra looked down at the rose that she dropped on the ground. She remembered how Asami looked good in red, just like the petals of the rose on the ground.

But it was also like her heart, scattered on the ground, abandoned.

This man was what every girl could ask for. Tall, handsome, probably smart too. Korra swallowed and wipe the tear that just fell out of her left eye, then her right. Next thing she knew her tears just wouldn’t stop.

It was the first time Korra felt as if she couldn’t breathe, as if her heart was being strangled by a poisonous chain. As if nothing in the world can fix her state at the moment.

Korra was feeling weak, defeated, but most of all broken. She should have known. She should have known better. But she was too blinded loving this woman that she couldn’t see the brutal truth that had always been there the entire time.

It was not going to happen.

It will never be.

Korra realized that those five years of chasing after something she knew she can have only existed in her imagination.

Korra held the door open, unsure of what to do. She could run back and pretend she didn’t see anything. But Korra didn’t know how much her heart could take the scene in front of her. As if waiting for confirmation, Korra stood watching as Asami accepted the bouquet of flowers the man was holding.

Asami may had felt someone was watching them so she turned around. Korra widened her eyes and realized she was still tearing up. She was now looking directly to those emerald green eyes.

But Korra ran. She quickly closed the door, and walked down the stairs as if her life depended on it. Korra was now sobbing, with one hand trying to wipe the tears away. Asami shouldn’t see her like this. Asami was happy. Asami was with a guy.

Korra felt like an idiot for ever thinking that she can have Asami for herself. That Asami was the one for her forever. It was now that Korra realized that maybe fate really had different plans for them. Maybe it wasn’t Asami. After all, Asami deserved a superman.

But now there were no ways of a superman that could sway Asami back in Korra’s  arms. Korra knew that now.

So Korra ran, even if it hurts so much she wanted to tear her heart out.

She ran away because it was the only thing she could think of at that moment.

She ran because she was hurt.

Korra ran.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Korra finally got the question out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. "OMG I THOUGHT SHE'LL NEVER MAKE A PART TWO. YOU LIED."
> 
> The reason for creating this second part is because I was spammed with a lot of requests from it. 
> 
> So yeah. Part two.
> 
> Happy reading!

Korra didn’t know how far or how long she ran until she bumped herself into someone.

“I’m sor-“

“Korra? Are you crying?”

It was Bolin. Bolin looked at her with the most sympathetic look. But Korra wasn’t in the mood to explain. She just wanted to go home and cry it all out and hopefully tomorrow, everything will be okay.

“Bolin.” Korra muttered, wiping the tears on her face.

“Did something happen? Am I beating up someone today?” Bolin placed a gentle hand on Korra’s arm.

“No Bolin. It’s just…it’s complicated. I’m going home.” Korra pulled away from Bolin’s touch, but Bolin held tighter.

“Did someone…..?” Bolin trailed off.

“Yeah,” Korra replied, looking down on the floor, “and he’s….he’s good looking. He looked smart, he even gave Asami a bouquet. He’s probably rich too. Look at me Bolin, I’m pathetic. I only had one rose. Plus Asami looked very happy.”

Upon saying those words, Bolin’s hand on her shoulder grew softer. Korra could only look away.

Their conversation was interrupted by someone running into them.

It was Asami.

Asami was panting as if she had been running after Korra. She had her hands on her knees and was looking down.

“Bolin,” Asami looked up to Bolin, “Want to give us a minute?”

Bolin nodded and left. Korra was frozen.

The situation could go a lot of ways. But Korra stayed quiet until Asami finally got her breathing right.

“Korra.” Asami began walking towards Korra. Asami looked gorgeous. Korra knew she always lose words when this type of beauty was around. So she remained silent.

Asami reached something on the inside of her maroon leather jacket. Korra widened her eyes when Asami pulled out the rose she just had dropped.

“Why…” Korra trailed off because next thing she knew Asami had her arms around her. The Asami she just saw with the man that Korra thought would be Asami’s forever is with her. And Asami was hugging her.

“I’m sorry.” Asami muttered on Korra’s shoulder.

Korra didn’t know how to take that apology. Was Asami sorry because she accepted the man’s offer? Was she sorry because Asami hurt her?

“Why are you saying sorry?” Korra couldn’t feel herself. Asami made her numb. So she stayed standing while Asami still had her arms around her. “You looked very happy with him. He’s-“

“Korra you’re such an idiot” Asami leaned back to look at Korra. Korra swallowed upon seeing those mesmerizing green eyes. She was indeed an idiot.

“Is there anything you wanted to ask me?” Asami raised her eyebrows. “Because I’ve been waiting Korra.”

Korra swallowed again. Korra knew what Asami was talking about. But Korra couldn’t get the question out. She just looked at Asami. Just looked at her.

“Alright then,” Asami removed her arms on Korra’s shoulder. But Korra held Asami’s wrist as Asami was about to walk away.

“I’m sorry.” Korra muttered. Korra took a deep breath. She can do this. Asami was with her. Asami was waiting. She can do this.

“Asami listen,” Korra began, “I like you. Like a lot. It’s been going on for I don’t know when. You’re smart, honest, and you’re just so amazing. I don’t know how you do it. But I like it. I mean, I like you. Both. But seeing you with that man and the flowers and then the rose and—“

Korra didn’t finish because Asami’s lips were on hers. It was a brief kiss. But Korra was love struck when Asami pulled away, their foreheads touching.

“I like you too.” Asami breathed. “You have no idea how many guys I had to reject because I was waiting for you. What took you so long?”

Korra smiled. She couldn’t help but smile. Asami was waiting for her. Asami liked her. Asami rejected thousand guys for her.

She found confidence at Asami’s words.

Korra knew she had one more thing to say.

She took Asami’s hands and the rose.

“Asami, will you go out with me?”

It was a question Korra had practiced day and night. A question that she finally got out. It didn’t even take a second for Asami to answer.

“A million times yes.” Asami replied smilling, taking the rose from Korra’s hand.

Korra smiled at the gesture and wrapped her arms around Asami’s hip while Asami kept her arms on Korra’s shoulders. Their foreheads were still touching. Korra lifted herself up to peck Asami’s forehead. A gesture she had always dreamed of doing had finally come to life.

They stayed in their embrace for a little while.

Korra looked down and noticed the petals of the rose on the ground. But Korra could care less now.

Because even if a thousand petals had fallen, Korra couldn’t deny that her heart, that was once abandoned, was falling hard too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought this needed to be addressed.
> 
> This story was based on a true story with Korra playing the role of me. I never got the girl in the end because well, that's that. So I figured that if I were to create a happy ending, it wouldn't satisfy me because it never happened. 
> 
> But you know what, I was happy with how this part two turned out. 
> 
> I hope I healed your sobbing hearts.   
> Also, this doesn't mean I'll start writing fluff or that I'll make a part two on my other angst stories, so I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH I AM SO HORRIBLE TO THESE TWO. THIS IS MY THIRD ANGST ALREADY. I'M SORRY.


End file.
